I'M JUST THE BABYSITTER
by KimNami12
Summary: Tidak menyukai anak-anak dan meninggalnya sang istri, menjadi salah satu alasan Sasuke tidak mau memberi kasih sayangnya pada Ryuuki. Lalu bagaimana jika ada seorang pria manis yang mampu merubah rasa tidak sukanya itu menjadi suka?
1. PROLOG (09-01 03:10:25)

_Pasangan baru ini terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di dalam rumah mewahnya. Sang gadis menggelayuti sang suami dengan manja, ia berusaha membujuk suami tercintanya yang keras kepala itu._

 _"Sayang, aku mohon ya? ya? ya? Satu saja~"_

" _Tidak." sang suami menolak dengan nada tegas._

 _Mendengar jawaban tidak menyenangkan dari sang suami, ia pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya lucu._

 _"Okey, kalo kamu ga mau nurutin kemauan aku, ga ada jatah buat kamu untuk selama-lamanya." ia pun meninggalkan suaminya di ruang utama sendirian._

 _Otomatis sang suami mengejar sang pujaan hati. "Tunggu! Kau tau bukan aku tak suka anak kecil?" ia berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sedang merajuk._

 _"Sayang. Kalau kita punya anak maka akulah yang akan mengurusnya, aku janji dia tidak akan mengganggumu."_

 _"Oke, oke. Kita akan punya satu anak. Tapi hanya satu." Putus sang suami._

 _"Benarkah?" pekik sang istri dengan bahagia._

 _"Hn."_

 _Sedetik kemudian sang istri memeluk suaminya dengan sangat-sangat erat. Pekikan kegembiraan terus keluar melalui bibir mungilnya_.

 _Waktu terus berjalan. Sang istri telah mengandung seorang anak laki-laki. Kini umurnya telah menginjak 7 bulan. Mereka tinggal menunggu 2 bulan 10 hari lagi untuk melihat bayi itu keluar._

 _Namun perkiraan mereka salah, bayi tersebut telah mendobrak ingin keluar saat usianya baru menginjak 8 bulan, dan itu membuat masalah baru muncul._

 _"Pilih istri atau bayi Anda Tuan?" dokter yang sedang menangani sang istri bertanya dengan tegas._

 _"Sa- sayang. Ku-moh-hh-hon s-sselamat-kkan, ngh, b-bbayi ki-t-ta." Sang istri berujar dengan susah payah._

 _Keringat dingin terus meluncur deras dari pelipisnya._

 _"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus hidup, aku tidak butuh anak itu. Aku hanya butuh kamu."_

 _"SASUKE!!" mata sang istri berkilat marah._

 _Perasaan Sasuke kembali bercampur aduk. Melihat perjuangan yang dilakukan istrinya, membuatnya benar-benar bingung harus apa._

 _"K-kumo-hhon." suara lemah sang istri kembali terdengar._

 _"Baiklah. Bayinya. Selamatkan bayinya!" akhirnya sang suami luluh dan memutuskan untuk merelakan istrinya itu mempertaruhnkan nyawanya._

 _Dengan sigap dokter dan perawat-perawat itu menyelamatkan bayi mereka dengan melakukan operasi caesar._

 ** _Jika aku tau akan jadi seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu mengandung anak sialan itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar anak itu mati tanpa melukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan anak itu dibanding tetap bersamaku disini? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_**


	2. --01--

**_Title:_**

 ** _I'M JUST THE BABYSITTER_**

 ** _Pairing:_**

 ** _SasuNaru and other._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/comfort and other_**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _HOMO, Fujoshi area, Mpreg, typo dan masih banyak lagi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No PLAGIAT!!!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _~HAPPY READING~_**

Matahari telah menyapa semua orang di kota. Sinar matahari menyelimuti kota sembari menandakan jika mereka harus melakukan rutinitas mereka hari ini. Kicauan burung saling bersahutan. Seharusnya terdengar indah, namun suara kendaraan lebih mendominasi dibandingkan kicauan burung-burung itu.

TIN.

TIN.

TIN.

Padahal waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, tapi bising-bising kemacetan telah menghiasi kota. Membuat telinga siapapun sakit karena mendengar raungan klakson dari setiap mobil. Kemacetan yang merugikan para pekerja yang harus mendatangi tempat kerjanya tepat waktu.

"Maaf Sasuke- sama sepertinya kemacetan ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 30 menit."

Tanpa berfikir panjang yang menjadi lawan bicara langsung berkata. "Ck, aku akan berjalan kaki saja."

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun langsung keluar dari mobilnya dengan setelan jas hitam dan membawa tas laptop di tangan kanannya. Meninggalkan mobil hitamnya bersama sang supir.

Untungnya jarak antara daerah macet itu dengan perusahaannya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi tatapan memuja yang diberikan padanya setiap berpapasan dengan orang-orang.

'Wah dia tampan sekali~'

'Bukankah dia CEO dari Uchiha Corp. yang terkenal itu?! Kyaa tampan sekali.'

'Aku ingin punya kekasih seperti dia.'

Begitulah sebagian besar bisikan- bisikan dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, namun tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Seorang CEO yang memiliki hati sekeras batu dan sedingin es adalah jati dirinya. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa merubahnya.

"hahahaha, itu tidak mungkin."

Langkah kakinya sedikit melambat, kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara. Entah mengapa suara itu begitu menarik untuk dilihat siapa pemiliknya. Ia pun tak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Sekarang pandangannya terpaku pada pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat lebih mencolok dibandingkan teman-teman nya.

Pemuda dengan senyum lebar itu terlihat cukup manis di mata nya. Suaranya pun terdengar merdu saat memasuki gendang telinga nya. Tanpa sadar ia terpesona pada sosok itu.

Buk.

Bahunya tak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya dan itu membuat semua lamunannya tadi hilang seketika.

"Ouch, kalau jalan itu li-"

Gadis itu menarik kembali jari telunjuk yang sempat teracung untuk Sasuke, wajahnya memerah dengan mulut menganga. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau yang baru saja menyenggolnya adalah sang pangeran impiannya.

"Hn." tanpa ada niatan untuk meminta maaf, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terpatung dengan wajah shocknya. Temannya kini sibuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterpakuannya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pirang, manis dan menggemaskan yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Ia memikirkan pemuda itu tanpa mengetahui identitas si pemuda.

Di sebuah rumah minimalis, dua insan sedang disibukkan oleh urusan mereka masing masing. Wanita yang menjadi single parent selama 2 tahun itu sedang disibukkan oleh urusan dapur, sedangkan putra tunggalnya sedang menyiapkan keperluan kuliahnya.

"Naru-chan, sarapan sudah siap." wanita itu berujar dengan suara lantang.

"iya, iya, aku segera turun Kaa-chan." Sahut seseorang dari lantai atas.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja orange dipadu kaos merah didalamnya dan ransel hijau yang menggantung manis di bahu kanannya datang dengan menuruni tangga. Surai pirang berantakan miliknya terkesan mempesona. Tiga garis di kedua pipi tannya membuatnya bertambah manis.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-chan oleh pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum. "ayo makan." Ujarnya sambil menduduki salah satu dari 4 kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan.

Naruto ikut menduduki kursi dihadapan Kaa-channya. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sendu. "Kaa-chan, kenapa tidak ada ramen?"

"tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini. Kau harus makan nasi dan sayur juga." Ujar Kushina –nama dari Kaa-chan Naruto- sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kushina membuat Naruto mem-poutkan bibir ranumnya. Mau tak mau ia memakan apa yang telah dihidangkan oleh Kushina. Mengambil semangkuk nasi dan beberapa sendok sayur.

"Naru-chan, hari ini Kaa-chan akan berangkat menjenguk nenek mu di kampung"

"kenapa Kaa-chan harus pergi? Lagipula biaya menuju kesana tidaklah sedikit dan jika Kaa-chan kesana, Kaa-chan akan dimanfaatkan oleh Kuro Jii-chan." Naruto menghentikan suapan nasi ke mulutnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. Namun matanya mengisyaratkan kepedulian pada Kushina.

"sayang~ nenek lebih membutuhkan kita sekarang ini. Untuk pamanmu, jangan terlalu pedulikan dia. Biarkan kami- sama yang membalas semua perbuatannya." Kushina menatap putranya sambil tersenyum. Sorot matanya mencoba meyakinkan anaknya bahwa dirinya akan baik- baik saja berada disana.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Kushina, ia malah menengguk air mineral dengan cepat. "terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku berangkat." Ia langsung bangkit dan keluar dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan Kushina yang menatapnya sendu.

"hati-hati di jalan." Gumamnya sambil menampilkan senyum miris diwajahnya.'maafkan Kaa-chan, Naru. Kaa-chan harus berbohong padamu.'

"NARUTO."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung memalingkan tubuhnya ke belakang. seyum di wajahnya mengembang seketika. Sekumpulan remaja dengan style yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, berjalan mendekati dirinya sambil membalas senyuman manis dari Naruto.

"Ohayou teman-teman~" sapa Naruto saat teman-temannya sudah berada di dekatnya. Salah satu dari mereka merangkul pundak Naruto dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Ohayou~ Naru-chan~" teman Naruto berujar dengan nada mendayu.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut. Kedua pipinya terdapat semburat merah karena menahan malu dan kesal. "mejauhlah dariku! Dasar baka." Naruto mendorong temannya dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

"Uhh, lutuna~." bukannya jera karena di dorong oleh Naruto, kelakuan temannya itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto yang memerah hingga semakin merah.

"Eumm~ bewhwentwi~" tangan Naruto berusaha menarik tangan temannya agar ia melepaskan cubitan itu.

"Sakit tau." seru Naruto saat cubitan itu berhasil dilepas dari tempatnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban bully temannya. Dan itu membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa maklum dengan tingkah Naruto jika sudah bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Perjalanan mereka menuju kampus dipenuhi oleh canda tawa dan celotehan yang selalu dilemparkan oleh Naruto dan dibalas oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Kiba. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu adalah orang paling cerewet kedua -setelah Naruto- diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya, ia tidak menyadari jika saat ini ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Suasana kampus cukup ramai. Beberapa mahasiswa ada yang sibuk dengan urusannya di koridor, di kantin ,di taman dan sebagian besar sisanya mengikuti kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sudah mengikuti kelas mereka masing-masing.

Naruto memilih mengambil jurusan pendidikan guru sedangkan Kiba memilih jurusan kedokteran untuk hewan. Meskipun mereka berdua berbeda jurusan, kedekatan mereka tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Bahkan ada beberapa yang beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Aneh memang, tapi Naruto dan Kiba tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang harus dipedulikan. Yang harus mereka pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak.

Ya, pekerjaan yang dapat membantu ekonomi keluarga mereka. Terutama Naruto. Keluarga Naruto bukan lagi keluarga yang memiliki keadaan ekonomi yang tinggi semenjak kematian sang Ayah. Meskipun sang Ayah hanya seorang pegawai swasta, setidaknya mereka tidak pernah merasakan kekurangan. Sekarang tidak lagi, mereka hidup dalam kekurangan bahkan untuk makan pun sulit.

Namun mereka cukup bersyukur karena Naruto memiliki IQ cukup tinggi. Setidaknya ia mendapat potongan 50% untuk biaya kuliahnya. Hingga mereka tidak perlu lagi memusingkan biaya kuliah.

Saat ini Naruto telah memasuki semester ke 3, ia telah di tugaskan ke beberapa sekolah. Naruto diberi beberapa pilihan dan ia lebih memilih taman kanak-kanak sebagai tempat pelatihannya. Ia memilih taman kanak-kanak karena anak-anak adalah favorit nya sejak dulu.

Kini Naruto berjalan di koridor menuju kantin bersama Kiba. Kebetulan kelas mereka telah selesai beberapa menit lalu. Namun perjalanan mereka terganggu oleh gadis berkacamata bulat yang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto?"

Naruto menatap polos gadis yang membawa sebuah amplop putih di tangannya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengangguk.

"ini ada surat tugas untukmu dari dosen." ujar gadis itu sambil memberikan amplop putih yang di bawa nya pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menerima amplop itu, lalu tersenyum manis pada sang gadis. "Terima kasih."

Wajah gadis itu tampak memerah. "A- ah i-iya" setelah mengatakan itu, sang gadis pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan wajah polos. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Lalu membuka amplop putih yang tetutup rapat. Ia membacanya dengan seksama. Senyuman bahagianya mengembang setelah membaca isi dari amplop itu.

Ia ditugaskan mengajar di Uchiha Playgroup. Esok adalah hari pertamanya mengajar di sekolah itu. Menurut kabar yang ada, sekolah itu adalah sekolah paling terkenal dan mahal yang ada di Jepang. Ini merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"KYAAA~~ aku ditugaskan mengajar di Uchiha Playgroup. Ini benar-benar keren." Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan tawa bahagia. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengguncang bahu Kiba. Ia tidak sadar jika perlakuannya itu membuat Kiba kurang nyaman.

"Ugh, ber-henti! Ka-u mem-buat ku pusing!" ujar Kiba.

Selang sedetik Naruto langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya. Senyum bahagia terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. "Gomen, aku terlalu senang."

Kiba ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Jika Naruto bahagia maka ia akan ikut bahagia. "Aku ikut senang Naru, selamat ya."

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia merasa setelah ini kehidupannya akan berubah. Ya, benar-benar berubah.

Tanpa sadar matahari sudah tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Langit yang tadi berwarna biru terang berubah menjadi warna gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan miliyaran bintang yang bertabur indah di atas sana. Aktivitas di kota pun sudah merenggang, sebagian dari mereka kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Begitupun denganku, kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatiku. Berlari kegirangan sambil menenteng selembar kertas putih yang membuatku menjadi sebahagia ini.

Kertas berharga yang menyatakan bahwa aku ditugaskan di taman kanak-kanak yang selama ini menjadi impianku. Aku sunggu tak sabar melihat reaksi Kaa-chan nanti saat aku memberitahukannya hal ini.

Kini aku telah dekat dengan rumah yang kami tinggali, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempat kami berlindung dari panas matahari dan badai hujan. "Tadaima~" seruku saat memasuki rumah.

Namun setelah beberapa menit aku menyapa, tidak ada yang menyahutku dari dalam seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Rumah pun tampak lebih gelap dan sepi.

"Naru-chan, hari ini Kaa-chan akan berangkat menjenguk nenekmu di kampung hari ini."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Kaa-chan tadi pagi. Entah mengapa hatiku mencelos seketika. Kaa-chan benar-benar pergi disaat putranya sendiri tidak mengizinkannya.

Kebahagiaan yang sempat kubawa tadi hilang entah kemana. Rasa kesal, kecewa, khawatir, semua itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu didalam hatikku.

Jika saja di rumah nenek tidak ada pamanku yang gila harta itu, perasaanku tidak akan sekalut ini. Aku takut disana Kaa-chan akan dimanfaatkan saja.

Ingatanku masih cukup bagus untuk mengingat betapa serakahnya pamanku itu. Tepatnya satu bulan setelah kematian Tou-chanku 'aku adalah orang yang mengurus ibumu disini. Jadi berikan aku uang satu juta yen perbulan atau aku tidak akan pernah mengurusnya lagi. Lagipula itu adalah uang yang sedikit untuk orang kota seperti kalian.' Begitulah katanya saat terakhir kali kami kerumah nenek.

Sejak saat itu kami terus membujuk nenek kami agar ia mau ikut kami ke kota, karena kami tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama di tempat itu.

Namun ia terus menolak dengan alasan ia tidak suka dengan keadaan kota yang bising. Jadi mau tak mau kami harus membayar pamanku setiap bulannya agar ia mau mengurus nenek kami. Tak jarang juga, saat kami berkunjung kesana kami akan disuruh-suruh layaknya pembantu. Oleh karena itulah aku sangat tidak suka jika Kaa-chan kesana sendirian tanpaku, ia sudah sering sakit-sakitan, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kaa-chan melalui ponsel jadul milikku. Aku menekan nomor Kaa-chan kemudian men-dialnya. Tak lama Kaa-chan mengangkat panggilanku.

"Moshi-moshi. Naru-chan, bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kamu sudah makan malam?"

Suara kaa-chan dari sebrang sana memasuki gendang telingaku. Nada cerianya membuatku sedikit lega akan keadaaannya saat ini. Aku asih terdiam, tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Kaa-chan tadi.

Selang beberapa menit, suara Kaa-chan kembali terdengar, namun kini nadanya berubah dari sebelumnya. Nada cerianya tadi digantikan oleh nada khas kelembutan seorang ibu. "nak, kamu baik-baik saja? Jawab Kaa-chan sayang! Jangan buat Kaa-chan khaw-"

"Yang khawatir itu harusnya aku. Kaa-chan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, padahal aku tidak mengizinkannya." Candaku namun dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat agar Kaa-chan tidak terlalu banyak pikiran disana.

"maafkan Kaa-chan sayang, Kaa-chan berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kaa-chan, kau tau tidak? A-"

"tidak sayang, kau kan belum memberi tau Kaa-chan"

"Aisss~ Kaa-chan, aku kan belum selesai bicara."

"hehehe, gomen gomen. Kamu ingin memberitahukan apa sayang? Sepertinya sebuah kabar gembira. Kaa-chan benar bukan, hm?"

"Kaa-chan benar. Aku bertugas di taman kanak-kanak Uchiha Playgorup."

Pekikkan bahagia terdengar dari sebrang sana. "benarkah? Uwah selamat sayang. Kaa-chan janji, saat Kaa-chan kembali akan ada ramen jumbo extra naruto di meja makan hanya untukmu."

"kalau begitu Kaa-chan cepatlah kembali, lalu buatkan aku ramennya hehehe."

"iya iya, jangan nakalnya selama Kaa-chan pergi. Kaa-chan sayang Naru."

"Naru juga sayang Kaa-chan. Dadah~" aku mengakhiri panggilanku setelah membuat suara kecupan untuk Kaa-chan.

Perasaanku telah kembali seperti semula, yah meskipun rasa kecewa belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa bernafas lega.

Hari semakin larut, aku harus segera istirahat untuk besok. Untung Kaa-chan telah menyimpan beberapa lauk untuk makan malam di kulkas, aku hanya tinggal memanaskannya saja. Setelahnya aku bisa langsung tidur.

Besok akan menjadi hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Awal dari kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Pagi kembali meyapa diriku dengan sinarnya. Namun tak seperti sebelumnnya, biasanya sinar matahari itu akan bertugas membangunkanku dari tidur, tapi sekarang dia bertugas memberitahukan bahwa aku harus segera berangkat ke tempat tugasku.

Jarak antara Uchiha Playgroup dengan rumahku terbilang cukup jauh, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi.

Dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadu dengan celana bahan hitam, membuatku tampil percaya diri pagi ini. Memberikan senyuman indah pada tetangga yang sempat ku temui dijalan dan memancarkan aura positif kepada semua orang.

Kini aku telah berdiri di sebuah bangunan indah yang selalu dipenuhi anak-anak kecil imut dan lucu setiap harinya. Sekolah termahal yang isinya adalah putra-puri dari orang orang terpandang di Jepang bahkan yang sudah mendunia. Ini seperti mimpi, tidak, ini adalah nyata. Oh Kami-sama ini sulit dipercaya.

Kakiku yang terbalut celana bahan hitam mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah para putri dan pangeran ini. Baru satu langkah berada di dalamnya, entah mengapa rasa percaya diriku sedikit memudar. Bagaimana tidak? Disini aku bagaikan kotoran diantara tumpukkan berlian. Aku hanyalah orang beruntung yang bisa memasuki sekolah indah nan megah ini.

Mataku bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tiga kata yang terpasang di antara puluhan pintu disekolah ini. Kantor kepala sekolah, ruangan itulah yang sedang kucari saat ini. Ruangan yang akan menuntunku ke kelas yang akan menjadi tempat aku mengajar. Setelah beberapa menit aku mencari, akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya.

Aku sedikit merapikan penampilanku sebelum memasuki ruangan ini.

Tok,

Tok,

Tok,

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, suara berat khas pria tua menyahut dari dalam memintaku masuk kesana. Aku melangkah ke dalam dengan sedikit gugup. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu nampak menanti kedatanganku di singgasana miliiknya. Tangan keriputnya bergerak menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapannya seolah mengisyaratkan padaku duduk di kursi yang ia tunjuk.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Iya. Em-"

"ah, namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kerabat jauh keluarga Uchiha, kepala sekolah disini."

"a- iya, Sarutobi-sama."

"baiklah aku lanjutkan, menurut kabar yang ku dengar dari sekolah-sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempat pelatihanmu sebelumnya, kau adalah orang yang bisa langsung dekat dengan anak senakal apapun lalu mengubah sikapnya. Benar begitu?"

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung tersenyum malu. "eum~ bisa dibilang begitu, ttebayo."

Pria tua itu tampak sedang menulis sesuatu dengan pena hitamnya, lalu memberikan sebuah stempel diatasnya. "Kau akan ditugaskan di kelas xx, disana tempat murid-murid yang paling sulit diatur, termasuk putra dari pemilik sekolah ini namanya-"

[Author pov]

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Kini pakaiannya telah berganti menjadi setelan jas warna biru langit khas guru. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa buku kecil yang akan digunakannya sebagai materi pembelajaran di kelas nanti.

Seharusnya pada jam ini semua kelas sudah dalam keadaan tenang, pengecualian untuk kelas yang satu ini. Suara- suara cempreng khas anak kecil masih terdengar hingga jarak 100 meter dari kelas tersebut. Dan sialnya Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan mengajar di kelas ini.

Naruto membuka pintu kelas itu dengan perlahan. Seketika suara bising tadi menghilang dalam sekejap. Semua mata dari bocah-bocah mungil itu menatapnya. tatapan mereka semua seolah mengatakan bersiap-siaplah, kau akan segera menerima hadiahmu. Dan benar saja-

BYUR

Kumpulan air keruh jatuh dari atas pintu. Beruntung Naruto belum memasuki kelas itu, tubuhnya masih berada cukup jauh dari bibir pintu jadi air itu tak sampai mengotori seragam barunya. Sebagian dari bocah-bocah mungil itu mendesah kecewa karena jebakan yang dibuat mereka gagal mengenai sasaran.

"Ekhem-" Naruto berdehem keras guna menetralisir keadaan. "-jadi siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua kekacauan ini, hm?" Tanya Naruto sedikit menekan kata-katanya. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah masuk.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawab. Karena menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto mendekati salah satu anak disana. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil dihadapannya. "halo gadis cantik, katakan padaku siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan ini?"

Gadis itu menatap polos Naruto, namun terdapat aura ketakutan yang tersirat di matanya. Sedangkan sebagian dari temannya menatap tajam gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah gadis baik-baik, begitulah pikir Naruto. Sebuah senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Naruto. Bibir mungilnya ia dekatkan ke telinga gadis kecil itu. "jika kau mengatakannya padaku kau akan aman dan kau akan mendapatkan coklat dariku, kamu mau?"

Setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga gadis itu, ia dapat melihat gadis itu mengangguk ragu. Dengan bergetar tangan gadis itu bergerak mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Naruto mencoba membacanya dengan jelas. Akhirnya Naruto tau apa yang sedang disampaikan gadis itu. Sebuah nama. Itulah yang sedang ia coba katakan.

"baiklah, arigatou~" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegap. Menatap seluruh murid-murid barunya,

"saya sangat suka dengan kejujuran, begitupun sebaliknya. Saya sangat tidak menyukai kebohongan.-

\- Jadi, jika kalian jujur pada saya siapa yang melakukan ini, maka kalian bebas dari hukuman."

Namun mereka masih tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Namruto menghela nafas pelan guna mengatur emosinya. "baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Ryuuki?"

Mereka kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit. Saat Naruto ingin kembali membuka suara, sebuah tangan mungil terangkat tinggi di udara. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada anak itu.

"bisakah kau maju ke depan?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut agar anak itu tidak merasa takut.

Lelaki kecil bernama Ryuu itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan wajah sedikit mendongak ke atas seolah menuunjukkan keangkuhan yang ia miliki. Melihat tingkah anak itu, Naruto hanya bisa memakluminya.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok.

"Ryuuki. Uchiha Ryuuki."

"hm baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"aku akan menerima hukuman."

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto kembali tersenyum, namun kini lebih manis dibanding sebelumnya. "hm, bisa jadi. Tapi ada yang kau lupakan? Tiga kata ajaib yang ada di dunia."

"ck, tidak usah banyak bicara. Katakan saja apa hukumanku, lalu aku akan menerimanya."

"baiklah, jika kau menginginkan sebuah hukuman-" Naruto mengelus dagu lancipnya. "minta maaf padaku, maka kau bisa duduk ke tempatmu."

Bocah itu terkejut. "a- tunggu, itu bukan hukuman. Berikan yang lain! Suruh aku keluar kelas, ata-"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau katakan 'maaf'. Itu tidak sulit bukan?"

"aish, baiklah. M-ma-af" Ryu mengatakan kata terakhirnya dengan sangat pelan.

"apa? Aku tidak dengar. Katakan sekali lagi!" ujar Naruto pura-pura seolah tidak mendengarnya, padahal ia tadi masih mampu mendengar ucapan Ryu.

"aku minta maaf. PUAS?!" bentak Ryu kesal.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu!"

Ryu kembali ketempatnya dengan wajah merah karena menahan malu bercampur kesal. Selama ia hidup, kata 'maaf' adalah hal yang dilarang dikatakan dalam kamusnya, dan tadi ia mengatakannya. Karena seorang Naruto, orang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Dari tempatnya, Ryu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Apa rencana selanjutnya yang akan dibuat si kecil Ryu untuk Naruto?

Sasuke kembali kekediamannya pada pukul 22.30. Suasana sepi menyelimuti rumahnya. Beberapa penerangan di rumahnya pun telah padam. Ia duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tamunya guna melepas penat. Meminta beberapa maid membawakan makanan ringan dan kopi hangat untuknya.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas babysitter mendekati Sasuke dengan penampilan agak kacau. "Permisi Uchiha-sama."

"ada apa?"

"saya ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini, Uchiha-sama."

"kenapa? Apa gaji yang ku berikan selama ini masih kurang? Katakana padaku berapa gaji yang kau inginkan, dan tetap bekerja disini."

"bukan Uchiha-sama, gaji yang selama ini Anda berikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Saya hanya tidak tahan dengan sikap Tuan muda. Dia terlalu nakal untukku."

Sasuke tampak memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya untuk wanita yang bekerja sebagai pengasuh putranya ini. "baiklah, kamu bisa pergi. Mintalah pesangonmu pada Shikamaru."

Wanita itu tersenyum lega. "terima kasih Uchiha-sama."

"hn"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar pribadinya. Ia mengabaikan kopi hangat dan makanan yang telah ia minta. Otak cerdasnya memutuskan untuk membawanya tidur saja. Namun sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya terhenti. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamar dari anak semata wayangnya.

Sasuke membukanya dengan pelan agar si pemilik tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Di dalam sana putranya sedang terlelap sambil memeluk sebuah buku gambar. Sasuke penasaran apa yang membuat putranya itu sampai memeluk sebuah buku gambar.

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu setelah melihat gambar itu. Disana terlukis seorang lelaki kecil sedang menggandeng pria dewasa disampingnya. Wajah mereka berdua begitu bahagia dalam gambar itu. Hatinya mencelos seketika, ia teringat kalau selama ini ia mengabaikan putranya sendiri karena hal yang bukan disebabkan putranya.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam kelam milik putranya. Namun belum sampai ia menyentuh helaian lembut itu. Sebuah ketukan muncul dari luar membuat pergerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia menaruh kembali buku gambar yang ia ambil dari tangan mungil putranya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur putranya.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, ia menemukan orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "aku harus kembali ke kamar. Carikan Babysitter baru untuk Ryuki!"

"tentu Sasuke."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya di depan pintu kamar putranya.

"aku tau kau menyayangi putramu, Sasuke. Kau hanya belum mampu melupakan kejadian itu. Cobalah untuk melupakannya, maka kau akan menumpahkan semua kasih sayangmu pada Ryu."

Suara sahabatnya membuatnya terhentididepan pintu kamarnya. Perkataan sahabatnya itu membuat pikirannya kembali kalut. "aku tak tau, Shika. Itu sangat sulit." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya pada kasur empuk di dalam kamarnya.

Salah satu lengan menutup kedua iris hitam miliknya. Pikirannya masih kalut karena perkataan sahbatnya tadi. Semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini membuatnya lelah. Rasa penat itu membuatnya jatuh terlelap. Melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

 ** _ANNYEONG HASAEYEO~_** ** _YOU CAN CALL ME MONSTER, eh bukan panggil aku KIM. Panggil sayang juga boleh hehehe :)_** ** _Kim adalah author pindahan dari wp bernama FENT_NAMIKAZE. Kim hinggap disni because wp yang selalu error :(_** ** _so, Kim harus pindah kesini dlu buat melanjutkan semua story Kim hingga wp kembali jelas tanpa ada kabar simpang siur :)_** ** _Salam kenal~_**


	3. --02--

Hari hariku terasa berbeda sejak memasuki wilayah ini. Wilayah yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki oleh orang sepertiku. Biasanya aku akan mendapatkan anak didik yang semuanya memiliki perilaku baik. Tidak seperti disini, satu anak yang selalu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

Kalian ingat hari pertama aku datang kemari? Anak menyebalkan itu berusaha menyiramku. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, saat jam bermain. Ia sengaja membuat sepatuku dipenuhi pasir lalu dibasahi oleh air dan berakhir aku pulang tanpa alas kaki.

Lalu hari kedua, ia menaruh permen karet di kursi ku.

Dan hari ini ia membuat kopi hitam yang ku bawa dan ku taruh diatas meja tumpah membasahi beberapa bukuku. Sialnya kopi itu membasahi dokumen penting yang harus ku laporkan pada dosen. Aku tak tau lagi harus menasehatinya seperti apa. Aku tak mungkin menghukumnya, ia akan semakin menjadi-jadi nantinya.

Ryu hanyalah anak yang kesepian. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah perhatian. Aku tahu itu.

Beberapa kali saat aku keluar sekolah untuk pulang, aku masih melihatnya menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya pun sering terlihat sedih. Padahal jam pulang anak-anak sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Kali ini aku coba menghampirinya.

"kenapa kamu masih di sekolah?" kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Mata bulat kecilnya menatapku tidak bersahabat.

"bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya dengan ketus.

Aku menanggapi itu dengan mengangguk. Kursi kosong disebelahnya langsung ku duduki. "kamu mau?"

Aku menyodorkan sebuah permen kopi padanya. Ia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan heran. "ini tidak terlalu manis, jadi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi kalau kamu tak mau tak apa, aku akan membuangnya." Lanjutku sambil berpura-pura membuang permen itu. Namun dengan cepat tangan mungilnya merampas permen itu dariku.

Sikap tsundere nya itu membuatku tersenyum geli. Tangan mungilnya terlihat kesusahan membuka kemasan yang membungkus permen itu. "sini aku bantu." Ujarku sambil membantunya membuka kemasan permen itu.

Setelah kemasan itu terbuka sepenuhnya, permen itu langsung ia masukkan kedalam mulut mungilnya. Namun ku cegah. Matanya kembali menatapku dengan heran. "apa yang kau lupakan?"

"eum, berdoa?"

"bisa jadi, tapi bukan itu."

"hn?" ia tampak tak mengerti dengan maksudku.

"kamu tau tiga kata ajaib yang akan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu menghormati dan menyayangimu?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lucu. Mata yang biasanya menatapku dengan tajam kini berubah menjadi tatapan polos yang tak pernah ku lihat sejak aku mengenalnya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Aku terkikik pelan melihatnya.

"akan ku beri tau. Pertama-" jari telunjukku terangkat. "terima kasih. Katakan itu saat seseorang memberi sesuatu dan menolongmu. Kedua-" jari tengahku menyusul dan membentuk V. "Tolong. Katakan itu saat kau ingin meminta bantuan seseorang. Lalu Ketiga-" jari manisku ikut terangkat dan membentuk huruf W. "Maaf. Katakan itu saat kauu melakukan kesalahan."

"Jadi aku harus berterima kasih padamu, begitu?"

Aku langsung mengangguk semangat. "hu'um"

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"maka Tuhan akan marah padamu, dan kau akan akan sakit perut setelah memakan permen itu. Kamu mau sakit perut?"

Kepalanya kembali menggeleng imut. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. "t-ter- uh ini sangat sulit." Rengeknya.

"coba lagi. Lakukan terus hingga kata 'terima kasih' keluar dari mulutmu."

"ter- uh- te-rri-mma k-ka-ssih."

"permulaan yang bagus. Silahkan kamu nikmati permenmu."

Dengan sigap ia menikmati permen itu. Wajah muramnya tadi tampak sedikit lebih ceria. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dalam hatiku saat melihanya seperti itu.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Sudah 20 menit aku menemaninya, namun jemputan Ryu belum datang juga. Orang tua macam apa itu? Membiarkan putra kecil mereka menunggu selama ini. Lihat saja saat aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka akan ku marahi nanti.

Brum.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di hadapan kami. Tak lama seorang pria dengan pakaian khas supir muncul dari dalam lalu menghampiri kami. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Ryu. "Maafkan keterlambatan saya Tuan Muda." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk pada Ryu dan Ryu membalasnya dengann mengangguk.

Kemudian pria membungkuk ke arahku "selamat sore, nona." Sontak aku langsung bangkit lalu membungkuk. "ah selamat sore."

Ryu menatapku dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Ia pasti ingin menertawakan aku. "eum, sebelumnya saya ingin memberitahu kalau saya adalah laki-laki-" ujarku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

Pria itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku. "maafkan saya non- maksudku tuan. Saya tidak tau kalau Anda adalah lak-"

"sudah tak apa, hehehe." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ini dengan memotong perkataannya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"eum~ begini, kau pasti mengenal orang tua Ryu bukan?"

"tentu saja."

"tolong katakan padanya. Ryu itu masih kecil, tidak baik membiarkannya menunggu kalian terlalu lama seperti ini. Kalau diantara kalian memang terlambat menjemputnya, maka hubungi pihak sekolah atau aku. Aku bisa mengantarnya pulang. Mengerti?!" ujarku dengan tegas.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku lalu mengeluarkan note dan pulpen di saku pakaianku. Menuliskan no. handphonku disana. Untung aku selalu membawa mereka kemanapun aku pergi. Jadi tidak perlu repot mengobrak-abrik isi tasku.

"ini, salah satu dari kalian bisa menghubungiku." Uajrku sambil menyerahkan noteku pada pria itu. Dengan sopan ia menerimanya lalu kembali membungkuk. "terima kasih, saya akan menyampaikannya pada majikanku. Kami harus pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"haha, tak perlu sungkan." Setelah aku mengatakan itu, dia langsung membukakan pintu untuk Ryuuki. Tapi Ryuuki malah menatapku. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku padanya dan tersenyum. Ryuuki langsung membuang muka saat aku melakukan itu lalu memasuki mobil kemudian disusul oleh supirnya.

Tak lama mobil itu meninggalkan ku sendirian di pinggir jalan. Menatap sendu kepergian mobil itu. Malang sekali nasib Ryuuki. Apakah kehidupann orang kaya selalu seperti ini? Tumbuh dengan dikelilingi harta berlimpah tanpa kasih sayang. Menjadi sosok nakal yang haus kasih sayang dan juga perhatian.

[Author pov]

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha tampak sedikit ricuh dan berantakan akibat ulah dari Tuan Muda mereka yang tidak ada habisnya membuat keributan. Beberapa vas dengan harga fantastis bergelempangan di atas meja dan menumpahkan isinya, untung saja vas itu tak sampai hancur. Beberapa mainan berserakan dimana-mana, sedangkan pemilik mainan itu berlarian kesana kemari dan terus di kejar oleh pengasuh barunya.Tidak hanya membuat pusing pengasuhnya, anak itu juga membuat semua maid yang bekerja disini kewalahan menghadapi tingkah ajaibnya.

Namun keadaan menjadi hening karena kedatangan seorang pria dengan penuh wibawa dan menatap kekacauan yang dibuat oleh putranya dengan kesal. Ia merasa jika kesabarannya telah habis, dengan terpaksa ia harus turun tangan sendiri menghadapi putranya.

"Uchiha Ryuuki, ikut denganku sekarang!" serunya sambil menarik Ryuuki dengan cukup keras dan membuat Ryu meringis pelan. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap iba Ryuuki, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini selain diam dan melihat kemarahan Sasuke pada Ryuuki.

Ryuuki dibawa masuk ke dalam kamarnya oleh Sasuke. Setelah berhasil masuk, Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam selain mereka berdua. Langsung saja Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putra lalu mencengkram bahu mungilnya dengan kuat. "s-sakit." Sebuah ringisan meluncur dari bibir mungil Ryuuki.

"Kenapa kau begitu nakal?! Apa salahku padamu hingga kau terus membuatku susah?! Aku sudah mempekerjakan pengasuh terbaik di Jepang untukmu, tapi mereka tetap mengundurkan diri karena tingkahmu. Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" suara bass milik Sasuke terdengar mengerikan saat mengatakan itu.

Aku ingin Daddy memperhatikanku! Ryuuki ingin mengatakan itu, namun ia tahan dalam hati. Mata bulatnya berkilat menahan tangis. Bibir mungilnya enggan mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"jawab aku!"

"a-aku ingin m-memilih pengasuhku sendiri." Lirihnya dengan kepala menunduk. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan agar ia memiliki jawaban lain dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Cengkraman di bahu Ryu telah terlepas. Dengan kasar Sasuke mengusap wajahnya guna mengendalikan emosinya. "kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal?!"

"baiklah, Shikamaru akan membawamu ke-"

" tidak usah. M-maksudku, aku sudah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi pengasuhku. Dia adala guruku di sekolah. K-kau hanya perlu me-mintanya menjadi pengasuhku."

"wait, kita membuat seorang guru menjadi pengasuhmu. Begitu maksudmu?"

"hn."

"bagaimana bisa?! Kau pik-"

"Kau memiliki kuasa Dad, kau hanya tinggal memaksanya! Hiks, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, hiks, aku hanya mengiginkan ini saja hiks."

Sasuke tertegun melihat Ryu menangis seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryu menangis, terakhir kali ia melihat Ryu menangis saat Ryu berusia satu tahun. Ryu tak pernah menangis lagi sejak saat itu, bahkan saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda pun ia tidak menangis seperti ini.

"oke fine. Katakan siapa orangnya!"

"hiks dia guru baru di sekolahku, aku ingin dia. Namanya-"

[Sasuke pov]

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Begitu banyak meeting yang harus ku lakukan pada kolega-kolegaku. Ditambah dengan masalah di rumah yang tak ada habisnya. Dan itu semua karena ulah putraku sendiri. Anak nakal itu benar-benar menyusahkanku. Padahal aku sudah mengutus hampir semua babysitter terbaik di Jepang, tapi sikapnya tak pernah berubah.

Malam ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Aku butuh istirahat malam ini. Semua yang terjadi membuatku lelah. Setelah sampai di rumah, seketika rencanaku hancur lebur saat melihat keadaan rumahku yang seperti kapal pecah. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya. Tapi yang membuatku geram adalah vas kesayangan mendiang istriku sekaligus isinya berjatuhan kemana-mana.

Kali ini emosiku tidak bisa ku bendung lagi. "Uchiha Ryuuki, ikut denganku sekarang!" Dengan kasar aku menarik putraku sendiri ke kamarnya. Ringisan pelan dari bibirnya bisa ku dengar jelas. Aku yakin tangan mungilnya telah memerah saat ini.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintunya agar tak ada orang yang masuk. Kini kedua tanganku mencengkram kedua bahu kecilnyadwngan lebih kencang. "S-sakit." ringisannya kembali terdengar, namun tak ku pedulikan. Mataku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau begitu nakal?! Apa salahku padamu hingga kau terus membuatku susah?! Aku sudah mempekerjakan pengasuh terbaik di Jepang untukmu, tapi mereka tetap mengundurkan diri karena tingkahmu. Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" kata-kata itu melucur begitu saja sari bibirku. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Ryuuki.

Namun Ryuuki tidak menjawab apapun. Emosiku semakin meluap, aku tak suka diabaikan. "jawab aku!"

Ia sedikit terkejut saat aku membentaknya seperti itu. "a-aku ingin m-memilih pengasuhku sendiri." lirihnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, cengkramanku di bahu Ryu terlepas. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. "kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal?!"

"," ia kembali terdiam.

"baiklah, Shikamaru akan membawamu ke-"

"tidak usah. M-maksudku, aku sudah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi pengasuhku, dia adalah guruku di sekolah . K-kau hanya perlu me-mintanya menjadi pengasuhku."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. "wait, kita membuat seorang guru menjadi pengasuhmu. Begitu maksudmu?"

"hn." ia berujar dengan ketus, namun matanya berkaca-kaca.

"bagaimana bisa?! Kau pik-"

Tak lama tangisan Ryu pecah. "Kau memiliki kuasa Dad, kau hanya tinggal memaksanya! Hiks, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, hiks, aku hanya mengiginkan ini saja hiks."

Aku tertegun melihat Ryu menangis seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryu menangis, terakhir kali ia melihat Ryu menangis saat Ryu berusia satu tahun. Ryu tak pernah menangis lagi sejak saat itu, bahkan saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda pun ia tidak menangis seperti ini.

"oke fine. Katakan siapa orangnya!"

"hiks dia guru baru di sekolahku, aku ingin dia. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi dimana?.

"Baiklah, permintaan dikabulkan. Mulai sekarang, jadilah anak baik!"

Ryuuki mengangguk namun tatapannya masih terlihat sendu. Padahal permintaannya sudah ku kabulkan, seharusnya ia bahagia. Tapi kenapa ekspresinya malah seperti itu?.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sebaiknya aku istirahat. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

[Naruto POV]

Hari ini adalah hari keempat aku mengajar di sekolah ini. Namun hari ini berbeda dengan hariku sebelumnya. Tidak ada jebakan apapun dan tidak ada si jail Ryuuki. Hari ini Ryuuki lebih diam. Selama aku mengajar di kelas dan selama jam bermain ia terus diam. Aku tidak tau kenapa Ryu bisa berubah dalam sekejap seperti itu.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan perubahan sikapnya. Namun tak bisa. Mau tak mau sebagai guru aku harus memantau keadaan semua muridku.

"Ryu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Tidak." ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap kepergiannya seperti orang bodoh. Untuk ukuran anak pemikirannya terlalu cepat dewasa. Bahkan cara bicaranya terlalu ketus untuk ukuran anak kecil.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika aku diam saja melihat muridku sedang memiliki masalah. Aku mengejar langkah kecilnya. Dengan kakiku yang lebih panjang dari Ryu, aku berjalan mendahuluinya lalu menghadangnya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau memiliki masalah. Jangan diam seperti ini. Kemana Ryuuki kecil yang selalu menjahiliku? Aku lebih suka Ryu yang jahil, bukan yang diam seperti ini."

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku. Matanya berkilat seperti menahan air mata. Hidungnya mulai menampakkan ruam merah.

"Hiks," tiba-tiba ia menangis. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Eoh? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku.

"Hiks, hiks, huwaa~" tangisannya semakin kencang.

Tidak ada cara lain selain memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Tanganku mengelus rambut lembut serta punggung kecilnya. "Sstt, sudah-sudah jangan menangis. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hiks, aku i-ngin pun-nya Mommy. Hiks, aku iri pada hiks, te-man- temanku yang hiks, bisa me-hiks, miliki Mommy." ujarnya dalam dekapanku. Aku dapat merasakan pakaianku basah pada bagian dada karena air mata Ryuuki.

Entah mengapa hatiku begitu sakit mendengar kata-katanya. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan jangan menangis lagi, ada aku disini yang akan menyayangimu lebih dari seorang ibu. Namun ku urungkan, aku cukup sadar diri akan posisiku saat ini.

Selama beberapa menit kami larut dalam keterdiaman. Hanya ada suara isakan dari Ryuuki yang masih senantiasa berada dalam pelukanku. Untung koridor sudah sepi, rata-rata dari penghuni sekolah telah kembali ke rumahnya. Jadi kami tidak menghalangi jalan.

Tangisan Ryuuki mulai tak terdengar, digantikan oleh dengkuran halus dari bibirnya. Ryuuki tertidur dalam dekapanku. Manis sekali. Setelah menangis langsung tidur.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar ia tak terbangun. Kini nafas halus milik Ryu menggelitik tengkukku. Aku berjalan ke tempat biasa Ryuuki menunggu jemputannya.

Belum sampai disana, aku bisa menangkap sebuah mobil BMW mewah milik keluarga Ryuuki. Namun yang berdiri disamping mobil itu bukan supir kemarin, melainkan seorang pria dengan pakaian kasual namun tampak berwibawa.

Aku menghampirinya bersama Ryuuki yang terlelap berada dalam gendonganku. Ia membungkuk padaku dengan sopan dan aku langsung membalasnya. "selamat siang."sapanya.

"selamat siang."balasku.

"apa kau jemputan Ryuuki?" tanpa basa basi aku langsung menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"iya. Apakah Ryuuki tertidur?" ia langsung tersenyum.

"iya, dia tertidur."

"biar saya menidurkannya di mobil."

"baiklah."

setelah aku menyetujuinya, pria itu langsung mengambil Ryuuki dariku. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia menidurkan Ryuuki didalam mobil.

"Eum, apa kau Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Ah, iya."

"Bisakah aku bicara padamu? Ini tentang Ryuuki."

"Tentu saja."

 **TeBeCe**


	4. --03--

[Naruto POV]

Seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini aku kembali sendirian. Kaa-chan masih belum kembali dari kampung. Biasanya kami pulang kampung hanya 2-3 hari, ini sudah hari ke 9 Kaa-chan pergi. Terlalu lama bagiku. Bahkan tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Itu membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kaa-chan.

Aku terus mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak berfikiran buruk tentang Kaa-chan, takutnya apa yang ku pikirkan malah terjadi. Jadi aku membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mengatakan lada diriku sendiri bahwa Kaa-chan akan baik-baik saja. Kami-sama akan melindungi Kaa-chan dimanapun ia berada. Aku yakin itu.

Aku kembali pada kegiatan ku menyiapkan makan malam untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya semangkuk ramen instan yang dapat ku santap malam ini. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membuat nasi dan lauk. Hanya bisa menyantap apa yang ada dan mudah dimasak untuk mengganjal lapar.

Dengan pencahayaan yang seadanya aku menyantap ramen ini dalam diam. Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dari ventilasi kecil dekat pintu. Tanpa ada teman bicara yang biasa ku lakukan bersama Kaa-chan.

Aku jadi rindu Kaa-chan.

Drrt,

Drrt,

Drr-

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Saat ku melihat ponselku, tidak ada nama siapapun yang tertera, hanya beberapa digit nomor. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan Uzumaki Naruto disini." sapaku pada si penelfon.

"Selamat malam tuan, apakah benar Uzumaki Kushina adalah kerabat anda?"

"Ya, aku adalah puteranya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisan ingin mengabarkan keadaan ibu anda yang mengalami kecelakaan di xxxx, taxi yang ditumpanginya terjatuh ke jurang karena diserempet sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari belakang. Luka yang dialaminya cukup parah."

Degh.

Nafasku tercekat. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar kabar itu. Tulang di tubuhku seakan tertarik keluar hingga membuat tubuhku lemas. Mataku mulai terasa panas dan buram.

"D-d-dimana dia sekarang?!" tanyaku dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"di Namsan Hospital. Kau bisa menemui beliau disana."

"baiklah. Terima kasih."

Setelah memutus sambungan telfon ku, dengan tergesa-gesa aku langsung berlari keluar rumah lalu mencari taxi.

Tidak peduli dengan pakaianku yang tipis di cuaca sedingin ini. Yang penting adalah aku bisa melihat Kaa-chan. Memastikan bagaimana keadaan Kaa-chan.

"Pak tolong antarkan saya ke Namsan Hospital. Dipercepat ya pak!" Ujarku pada supir taxi yang baru saja ku tumpangi. Supir itu langsung mengangguk lalu melakukan taxi nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hatiku ketar ketir memikirkan keadaaan Kaa-chan. Jatuh ke jurang bukanlah kecelakaan kecil. Aku takut kehilangannya.

Dalam waktu 20 menit, kami sampai didepan rumah sakit berukuran sedang tempat Kaa-chan dibawa. Aku langsung keluar dan membayar taxi sesuai tarif yang diberikan supir tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu kembalian, aku berlari ke dalam. Tidak memperdulikan pasien dan petugas yang menatapku heran.

Wajahku telah dipenuhi air mata. Dengan tubuh lemas aku mendatangi tempat dimana aku bisa menemukan kamar Kaa-chan.

"Tolong, Ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina dia dirawat dimana?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Wanita yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan di daerah xxxx?"

"Iya iya."

"Dia ada di ruang UGD, letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Anda tinggal lurus kesana lalu belok kiri."

"Terima kasih."

Derap langkah kakiku cukup kencang terdengar, mungkin pengunjung akan sangat terganggu. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa melihat Kaa-chan secepatnya.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah kaca yang ada di pintu. Dari sana aku bisa melihat keadaan Kaa-chan. Melihatnya sungguh membuatku menangis kencang. Begitu banyak darah dan peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Hiks, Kaa-chan maafkan aku. Maaf karna aku tidak bisa menjaga Kaa-chan.

Cklek.

Seorang dokter keluar dengan peluh memenuhi dahinya. Sebagian wajahnya juga tertutupi masker hijau.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menghampirinya. "Dok, tunggu. Bagaimana keadaan Ibu saya?"

"Apakah anda keluarganya?"

"Ya iya dia ibu saya."

Dia mengangguk ringan, lalu berkata. " Keadaan ibu anda cukup buruk, banyak organ dalamnya yang mengalami pendarahan. Retak pada tulang rusuknya juga begitu parah. Luka fisiknya juga membuatnya bertambah parah. Beruntung kami masih bisa menanganinya. Tapi untuk sekarang ibu anda dinyatakan kritis."

Deg.

"A-apa? Apakah dokter bisa melakukan sesuatu agar ibu saya bisa cepat di sembuhkan? Saya mohon, saya akan membayar berapapun untuk kesembuhan ibu saya."

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Peralatan medis di rumah sakit ini pun tidak memadai."

Hiks, hiks,

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan dokter itu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan iba.

"Ah iya, rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha pasti bisa menyembuhkan ibu anda. Peralatan disana begitu lengkap, bahkan mereka memiliki dokter-dokter profesional. Anda bisa membawa ibu anda kesana." ujar dokter itu tiba-tiba.

"benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih banyak dok, terima kasih." entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit lega mendengarnya. Meskipun hanya sedikit.

Dokter itu langsung meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan bahwa belum ada yang boleh menjenguk Kaa-chan didalam. Jadi aku hanya bisa menatap Kaa-chan dari kejauhan.

Rumah sakit Uchiha? Apakah aku sanggup? biaya disana tidak sedikit.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai di koridor rumah sakit. Mengingat betapa malangnya hidupku. Kakiku membawaku melangkah menuju ruang administrasi. Menyakan biaya perawatan Kaa-chan yang harus ku bayar.

Beberapa lembar kertas disodorkan oleh seorang pria untukku. Kertas itu terdapat beberapa rincian biaya yang digunakan. Seketika mataku membulat saat melihat total dari seluruhnya.

1.000.000 Yen?!

Astaga, ini sangat besar. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?. Mengingat uang tabunganku yang tinggal sedikit dan kebutuhan kuliahku juga begitu besar. Aku tidak akan sanggup.

"T-tuan bisakah aku membayar 300.000 Yen dulu?" tanyaku dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Tentu, tapi tolong secepatnya dilunaskan agar kami dapat memberikan pelayanan yang lebih baik pada ibu anda."

"Ya, secepatnya aku akan melunaskan semuanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku lalu mengambil dompet coklat beserta seluruh isinya. Memberikannya pada pria itu tanpa tau berapa jumlah dari uang itu. Aku tak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Perasaanku terlalu kacau.

Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Kaa-chan.

Kini hanya doa yang dapat ku berikan untuk Kaa-chan.

Pagi mulai menyapa dan membangunkan ku dengan cahayanya. Kicauan burung terdengar merdu. Namun kesedihan tetap melanda hatiku. Di hadapanku seorang wanita hebat sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat medis sebagai penopang kehidupannya. Mata biru indah yang biasanya ku lihat kini tertutup erat.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam ia dinyatakan telah melewati masa kritisnya. Meskipun masih berada dalam keadaan koma.

Aku menatap Kaa-chan dengan sendu sambil menggenggam tangan kurus dan dingin miliknya. "Kaa-chan."

Pikiranku kembali kalut dengan perkataan dokter semalam. Sebuah rumah sakit yang kemungkinan mampu menyembuhkan Kaa-chan. Ingin rasanya ku membawa Kaa-chan kesana, namun lagi-lagi masalah biaya menjadi penghambat.

"Jadilah babysitter di kediaman kami."

Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja. Perkataan dari seorang pria yang meminta bicara empat mata denganku beberapa hari lalu. Permintaan konyol dari seorang tangan kanan CEO terkenal yang memintaku menjadi seorang babysitter di kediaman majikannya dan meninggalkan impianku sebagai guru.

Ya, dia memaksaku dengan berbagai alasan.

"Kami akan memberikan gaji yang lebih besar dibanding menjadi seorang guru."

"Kami akan menopang semua kebutuhanmu, mulai biaya kuliah, makan sehari-hari dan kebutuhanmu yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana jika sebuah rumah seharga 20 juta yen dan biaya hidupmu?"

"Apapun yang kau minta akan kami kabul kan."

Entah mengapa kini aku tertarik dengan penawaran pria yang sempat berbincang denganku kemarin. Setidaknya jika aku bekerja disana aku bisa membiayai biaya rumah sakit Kaa-chan di rumah sakit yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter kemarin.

Ya, aku akan bekerja disana. Aku harus meninggalkan impianku sebagai guru demi Kaa-chan. Aku akan memutus kuliahku hingga Kaa-chan sembuh. Baiklah, sudah diputuskan aku akan menerima penawaran itu.

Dengan terburu aku menekan beberapa angka di ponselku. Nomor ponsel yang tertera pada kartu nama yang di berikan pria kemarin.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi Moshi dengan Nara Shikamaru disini."

"Ah, tuan Nara ini aku Naruto. Kau masih ingat?"

"Ya tentu. Bagaimana apa kau menerima penawaranku?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin bertanya tentang tawaranku kemarin. Apakah masih berlaku?"

"Tentang babysitter?"

"Ah, iya benar."

"Tentu saja, jika ada waktu hari ini datanglah ke mansion kami. Alamatnya akan ku kirim melalui pesan."

"Baik. Arigatouu~"

Sambungan telepon kami terputus. Rasa lega menghampiri perasaanku. Meskipun gaji dari pekerjaan yang baru saja ku dapatkan ini tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya di gaji itu aku dapat membawa Kaa-chan ke rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha. Mulai sekarang aku harus bekerja dengan keras.

Genggamanku pada tangan Kaa-chan semakin mengerat. Seakan menyalurkan rasa senang yang ku rasakan sekarang. "Kaa-chan bersiaplah untuk membuka matamu. Aku akan membuatmu sembuh."

Aku Janji.

[Naruto POV end]

Di sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran cukup luas dan bernuansa modern tampak pria muda beranak satu sedang disibukkan oleh kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk. Mata tajam nya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam terlihat begitu teliti membaca setiap kata demi kata yang tertuang dalam kertas yang dipegangnya

Sangking fokus pandangannya pada kertas itu, ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Uchiha-sama."

"Shika, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan formal jika kita sedang berdua saja." ujarnya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"U- Sas, ada kabar bagus."

"Hn?"

"Pria yang beberapa hari lalu ku temui, menerima tawaran kita."

Seakan tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Shikamaru, pandangan Sasuke berpindah ke arah tempat berdiri sahabatnya. "Pria yang mana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang masih menajam.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, suruh dia ke rumah ku nanti malam."

"Baiklah."

Di lain tempat dengan waktu yaang berbeda pula. Ryuuki memandang keluar jendela sambil memandangi langit biru cerah diatas sana. Kelas begitu ramai, namun tak ia hiraukan. Pribadinya yang jahil dan nakal seakan menghilang dalam dirinya. Ia menjadi pendiam dan tak banyak bicara.

"Halo anak-anak." tiba-tiba suara pria tua membuat kelas menjadi hening. Semua pandangan manusia mungil itu mengarah ke asal suara. Retina mereka menangkap seorang pria yang mereka kenal sebagai kepala sekolah disini.

"Bisakah kalian duduk ketempat masing-masing?" pintanya dengan tegas.

Dengan malas mereka menuruti perkataan yang lebih tua. Menduduki tempatnya masing-masing dengan perasaan tak ikhlas.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kalian semua akan belajar bersama dengan saya sampai kalian memiliki guru pengganti."

Perkataan Hiruzen membuat ekspresi mereka berubah, seakan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bahkan Ryuuki yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya ikut tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya Nalu-niichan kemana?" celetuk salah seorang anak yang duduk di barisan kedua paling depan.

"Ia sudah tidak mengajar lagi disini."

"Kenapa?!" seru yang lainnya.

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya jika Naruto mengundurkan diri. Pribadi Naruto yang sangat mudah melekat dengan anak-anak membuat nya sulit dipisahkan oleh mereka.

"Saya tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas ia mengundurkan diri." tegasnya.

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Menyesali perbuatan nakal mereka yang selalu membuat sosok itu kesulitan. Sosok guru sekaligus teman yang menyenangkan dan mampu membuat mereka nyaman bersamanya. Meskipun baru beberapa hari, sikapnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati anak-anak, membuat semua makhluk mungil itu tak rela ditinggal oleh Naruto.

Namun bagi Ryuuki, mundurnya Naruto menjadi seorang guru di sekolah ini membuatnya senang. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya meskipun samar terlihat.

Apa yang Ryuuki ketahui tentang ini?

Dengan setelan sweeter hitam dan jeans biru dongker, Naruto menembus dinginnya malam. Berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuannya. Tempat yang akan menjadi sumber penghasilannya.

Hanya perlu waktu 20 menit, Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan alamat yang dikirimkan oleh Shikamaru. Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar luar biasa. Begitulah pikir Naruto saat melihat mansion megah dihadapannya ini.

Tanpa sadar Naruto telah memandangi Mansion itu selama hampir 5 menit. Hingga sebuah mobil sport silver berhenti dibelakangnya.

TIN!!

Suara klakson dari mobil itu membuat lamunan Naruto pecah seketika. Ekspresi polosnya menatap mobil itu dengan tatapan seperti orang bingung.

SREKK.

Gerbang mansion itu terbuka. Menampakkan keindahan yang ada didalamnya. Mobil yang sempat mengejutkan Naruto itu memasuki halaman mansion. Sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup sepenuhnya, Naruto menghampiri satpam yang menutup gerbang itu.

"Tuan, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, anda siapanya tuan Nara?"

Naruto tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. "s-saya eum-"

"biarkan dia masuk. Dia adalah rekanku." tiba- tiba suara itu datang dan membuat perhatian mereka beralih padanya.

"baik Tuan."

"ikut aku!" seru orang itu pada Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti orang itu meski tidak mengenalnya. Bahu lebar itu terlihat gagah dari belakang. Rambut merah maroonnya membuat daya tarik tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Tampan."

Tanpa sadar kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.Reflek kedua tangan Naruto menutup bibirnya sendiri dan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Orang dihadapannya itu berbalik. "Maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah ti-tidak, s-s-saya tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah orang itu berbalik. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bangunan megah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari gerbang. Tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan pertama kali.

Siapakah orang yang mampu mencuri hati Naruto?

TeBeCe...

 **HAII~** **MAAFKEUN JIKA SAIA SANGAD LAMA MEMPUBLISH LANJUTANYAA NE?** **TOLONG DIMAKLUMKAN SAIA UDH KELAS 12, UJIAN MULAI MENYERANG. JADI MOHON BERSABAR NEE~~** **MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH NUNGGU FF TAK BERFAEDAH INI HEHEH :V** **BYEE~**


End file.
